


Ultra Despair Couple

by Smxsonic



Series: Ultra Despair Matoko [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Crack, F/M, Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smxsonic/pseuds/Smxsonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Makoto is visiting Komaru in Towa city, he and Toko drop a huge bomb on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultra Despair Couple

“YOU’RE MARRIED!?” 

Komaru Naegi could not believe what she had heard. Mowing down two toned murder bears and trying to rehabilitate homicidal children seemed normal compared to this bomb shell. 

“Toko never told you?”Makoto,her brother, who helped her try to get out of the murder hole that was Towa City, asked, scratching his chin in embarrassment. 

“W-Well I didn’t think it was important,” Toko Fukawa said curtly holding her head high before smiling lewdly at Komaru, “Why? Is Miss brother complex jealous?” 

“Stop it with the brother complex!” The younger Naegi sibling yelled , “Also , something doesn’t add up. What about Byakuya?” 

“What about Master?” 

“You’re still calling him ‘Master’!” 

Toko shrugged, “A-a girl can have her f-fantasies.”

“Sometimes, she does make me wear a wig and glasses” Makoto stated. 

Komaru stood silent, she went over to the table to grab her improved hacking gun, and left the hotel room. Somehow, killing Monokumas made more sense than this. 

Toko sighed, “I g-guess I should join her.” 

“You think she’ll be okay?” Makoto asked.

“She’s probably going to cry about it some. B-but she’ll be okay.”

“Keep her safe.” 

“W-well, she’s my sister-in-law, right? I’ll see you later?”

“Whenever I get the chance. But, I’m going to be busy with, Future Foundation stuff…”

“D-do you want to say goodbye to Jack?” Toko asked, while readying her stun gun. 

“Um… That won’t be necessary…”

“She’ll be mad!” 

 

“Oh look at the time, Lots of Hope to spread, Bye Honey!”

 

With that Makoto dashed out the door like a madman. Toko smiled her usual smile.

“The Naegi Clan is so fun to rile up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream and I thought that this would be a nice ficlet to write while overcoming writer's block. I am aware that the characters aren't 100 percent in character, but that's kind of the point.


End file.
